Koma Inu's S Class Trial Part 2: Aiden
Remember to follow the rules posted here. Nova will be your proctor. Aiden's Maze Trial Upon entering the maze you see it is impossible to break the walls (even with crash magic). You turn down a corridor and find that you can either continue straight, where you see a colored light, or turn into a hall that is exactly like the one you're on... Which do you choose? Turn into the hall Y'ou turn and continue on only to stop when you feel a chill in the surrounding area. With the next step you take you manage to set off a trap. Something causes it darken and you feel a sharp prick to your arm. When the darkness disperses you see... yourself. You reach out to touch the other you but stop when you realize: you've switched bodies and are now an extremely lanky female. With a hard time controlling your new body (and magic) and now forced to use ice-make (defensive style is what the other mage focuses on... and no you're not fighting Umi) how do you proceed?' I proceed cautiously as not to hurt my real body to badly as I will need it for the later parts of the maze. I realize that my back is hurting a little and wonder why. Then it hits me, I am now a woman with lady parts. Anyways, I analyze what is around me and see that it is just tall trees and must figure out how to reverse this. Knowing what my little amount of weaknesses are in my real body is an advantage so I try to exploit those. I am on a team with an ice make mage and I know what he is capable of so I have an idea what this body may be able to do. I see that my real body's arm is bleeding a little bit and that must be how we switched bodies so the way to reverse it must be to switch the blood again. I try creating a large dome like what Niwatori does but only a tiny bit of ice comes out. The other me then comes charging full speed at me. I jump out of the way barely making it. I realize that being lanky helps me getting out of the way a little bit so I make a plan. I ice make a small poorly made dagger and taunt the other me. He comes at me with several lacrima in his hand and a devilish look in his eyes. I jump out of the way quickly and he rams into the trees barely fazing the body. As I jumped I stretched out my long arms and manage to get a slice of him with a bit of blood on the dagger. I then lick the blood popsicle. A little grodie but you switch back and are able to pass forward. You come to a T instantly. Do you go left or right? Right. Wait, no, left. You turn left walk a little ways and bump into a quite large beast that is a handful at this size... what do you do first? Check if he is friendly. K smarty pants. He attacks and again... what do you do first? Use my crash magic as that is my most dependable magic. Which does.... what? So crash magic is a magic that gives the user the ability to smash everything they come into contact with. Non-elemental magics are manipulating magical power as a form of pressure, or matter; and Crash works by constantly pressurizing magic of the user's own body, or the magic surrounding them, to the point where any impact causes pulverization. Because the immense pressure causes the movement of the magical particles to become so aggressive that everything is overwhelmed by it. So when used on the large beast, I would smash it into the ground using my most dependable magic. The beast gets up. Beast angry. Beast SMASH!!! In other words this guy isn't going to be one hit and done. Put some effort in the fight. I would look for any weak point on him first of all. I would see that when he attacks he leaves his stomach wide open and a good couple of hits in their with my magic should do the trick. I try dodging his attacks but would you believe it? He is actually pretty darn fast! He gives me a good wallop in the head a couple of times but I've had worse. He swings and as he pulls his arm back, I hit him with my crash magic. He would go be hurt but continues to attack. We go at this for sometime with neither of us falling so I look for another way. Then I think to myself, it just might be crazy enough. I crack my knuckles and go after him. I tickle him so furiously. Who would have thought that a beast like this is ticklish? While he is distracted, I hit him as many times as possible with my magic, knocking him unconscious, hopefully. I'm so done right now. As I have never seen a technique like that before, we'll say he stays down and you pass forward.You had gone to another dead end so you turn around and head the other way. You come to yet another T. Do you go left or right? Right You turn right and a wall slams down in front of you and behind you. The one to your front seems different... do you touch it? (Yes or No) Of course. Your magic is instantly drain from you. Brainstorm ideas of how to get past/break this new wall. All I need is five. Dig under it, Go back and try a new way, try and pull it up, Punch it a lot, Ask how its day went and see if it is friendly, Climb over it. Ask how it's day went???? You know what? We're going to roll with that. This is what you have reduced me to. You ask and on it's smooth surface, in writing, it replies "wonderful... if you wish to pass you must first answer these questions: what is the most important thing to you? If you could change your past would you? What does the guild mean to you?" The most important thing to me is that everyone is safe no matter who they are. If I could change my past I would, just one moment in it though, I am sure that I would still be able to join this guild. This guild means family to me, people who I can connect with and they care about me, like a family would. 'Your answers are satisfactory, you may pass. the wall disappears and you can continue forward. On the other side is Nova and Lady Inari. Congrats on passing through the maze! ' Based on clues given what section of the maze do you think you were in? Answer: 5 INCORRECT Please proceed here when finished.